Fate of Smash (Story Mode)
Fate of Smash is single player campaign (although a 2nd player can join at anytime) of Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Wii U. The story is a continuation of the Subspace Emissary from Brawl. Unlike the Subspace Emissary, it does not contain adventure side scrolling stages but focuses on pure fighting instead. Story Chapter 1: Meeting of Heroes In deep subspace, a orange jew is seen floating until it randomly connects to a mediating Mewtwo, causing Mewtwo to become dark and uncontrollably unleash its full power along with the jew begins to open portals thru various worlds. In the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi are having a friendly go kart race with Peach and Toadsworth spectating until both racers are attacked by the Koopalings . The two brothers engage with Koopalings but Mario is blasted away but a ambushing Wario turning into a trophy. Bowser reveals himself thru a dark portal and captures the princess leaving Wario to fight with Luigi until Mega-Man appears from a portal and destroys the dark cannon and helps Luigi defeat Wario reverting him into a trophy. The 2 make an alliance to find Mario and save the princess. Meanwhile, above Corneria, a assault on Orbital Gate is interrupted when another portal appears and slowly sucks the whole gate along with Star Fox members, Peppy, Slippy and Krystal into the portal. Fox and Falco get away until Falco's ship is blasted away into another small portal from Wolf, leader of Star Wolf who engages Fox during the assault but his defeated as his trophy his sucked into the small portal. Fox mans the Great Fox into the small portal and arrives in Dreamland where the Great Fox is shot down by Dark Samus. In Dreamland, Kirby is relaxing until he hears the Great Fox crash and goes to save Fox from the burning ship. The two make a team as marched to the Great Cave Offensive where many waddle dees gather. The two meet up with Luigi and Mega-Man thru a portal they are going thru portal and team up. The four sneak into the cave where it is revealed Bowser and Ganondorf have gathered thru the many portals thru many dimensions a League of Villains containing, King Dedede, Metal Sonic, Dark Link, Dark Samus, Wolf, Wario, Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, and Dark Pit. Kirby, Luigi, Mega-Man and Fox are soon discovered by Bowser and sends Dark Pit and King Dedede to engage and capture them. They manage to defeat Dark Pit but are captured by Dedede and are escorted to Subspace. Meanwhile, Pit is sent by Palutena to stop the invading forces but encounters Mario's trophy. He revives him and the two team up to head to Dreamland but are attacked by Ludwig and Morton who they soon defeat. The two arrive in Dreamland but are meet up by Captain Falcon who was attacked during his race and crashed thru a portal. Falcon saves the two from Dark Samus and teams up with them. Meanwhile, King Dedede betrays the League of Villains and frees the 4 heroes and turns Wario into a trophy. Mario, Pit, and Falcon meet up with the 5 and team up to stop the invasion after Dedede tells about Bowser's plan to combine the dimensions and conquer them along with the League. The heroes travel to Hyrule where they are greeted by Princess Zelda who is however captured and turned into a trophy by Dark Link. However, the real Link soon attacks Dark Link and saves Zelda. Link and Zelda join up with the heroes and decide to help them find Ganon who along with Bowser, are co-commanders of the Army. However the heroes are attacked by a old version of Ganondorf who is revealed to be a illusion conjured up by the real Ganondorf who emerges from the shadows and captures Zelda and transports her thru a portal not before he duels Link but manages to getaway barely. Meanwhile, in a jungle near the Mushroom Kingdom, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are being attacked by Larry and Roy but defeat them not until they spot Bowser Jr. with a Little Mac trophy. The two Kongs defeat Bowser Jr and free Little Mac as they 3 head to the Mushroom Kingdom but are ambushed by Dark Samus and Wendy. Donkey Kong punches Diddy Kong away to keep him safe as DK and Mac fight the 2 invaders. But the two are cornered by Dark Versions of Bowser and Ganondorf until they're are defeated with the combined help of Sonic, Charizard, Villager, and Marth who have teamed up. The heroes soon team up but another portal opens as Sonic heads into it but his shot by Dark Pit's arrow not before entering the portal into his own dimension, Windy Hill Zone. Sonic and Marth are attacked by a mind-controlled Ike and Wolf. However, another portal opens as a damaged Airing comes out of it as out comes Falco. The 3 defeat the Star Wolf leader and free Ike and save Diddy Kong who landed there until Sonic is ambushed by his robot rival, Metal Sonic. The two rivals fight with Sonic emerging victorious as the 3 meet back up in the Mushroom Kingdom. The team consisting of Donkey Kong, Little Mac, Villager, Marth, Ike, Sonic and Falco now enter the Metroid universe where they are attacked by dark versions resembling Samus but are saved by Zero Suit Samus. Samus leads the heroes to the heart of the Void Ship, where her power suit has been contained. Samus acquires her suit but right after she is attacked by Dark Samus whom she defeats. Samus and the others escape the ship which ends up landing Pyrosphere not before freeing a captive Pikachu who was captured and used to generate energy. The heroes encounter Ridley later becoming Meta Ridley but is defeated and sucked into the portal. Bowser and Ganondorf are seen in subspace as more portals leading into different universe rapidly appear as Peach and Zelda watches innocently. The heroes lead by Mario enter the portal which leads into the F-Zero universe but are forced to evade attacks from Lemmy and Iggy. The last 2 koopalings are defeated as the heroes travel to the Pokemon universe. The heroes are attacked by Dark Link and a mind controlled Lucario. The heroes defeat Dark Link and free Lucario. The heroes lead by Samus arrive in the Fire Emblem universe but are attacked by brainwashed Robin and Lucina. the defeat and free them recruiting them as well. The 2 teams end up meeting up in Mega-Man universe where they defeat Yellow Devil who was recruited by the League of Villains. The group of heroes now united into one head to the Wrecking Crew universe but are attacked by many dark versions of Fighters but are soon rescued by a group of fighters lead by Wii Fit Trainer consisting of Ness, Toon Link, Dr Mario, R.O.B., ,Duck Hunt, Jigglypuff, Mr. Game and Watch and Olimar. The group of heroes join the rebellion where they head to the source of the problems, Dreamland. The team enter Dreamland but are too late as Bowser and Ganondorf have board the their gunship to another portal. The heroes encounter Meta Knight who allows access to the Halberd but on their way to the next universe they are attacked by Dark Pit and Dark Link. Dark Pit soon later betrays Dark Link and joins the heroes. The Halberd now arrives in Mario Galaxy where it goes into a dogfight with Bowser's Airship Fleet. Mario and Kirby are soon thrown overboard by Bowser Jr. but are saved by Rosalina and her Lumas as she assists the heroes in the invasion. The 3 defeat Bowser Jr and join up in the dogfight. Mario then realizes that Bowser has captured Yoshi and is begin held captive on his main airship. Mario with the help of Sonic and a in coming Pac Man save Yoshi and take down the most of the fleet. The League of Villains board the main ship and begin attacking the Halberd full on until Greninja who was stowing away on the Halberd interferes and destroys the main ship with a giant Water Shrunken as the destroyed Airship is sucked into subspace. Greninja joins the ranks and the heroes begin to invade Subspace but the portal is closed. However, Palutena appears and opens a black hole where the portal leads to and joins the battle. The Halberd arrives in the Subspace and engages in another dog fight with the Subspace Gunship as the heroes head into with Meta Knight and Falco staying back to man the Halberd. Chapter 2: Unlikely Alliance The heroes head to the core of the Gunship but are divided by Metal Sonic and Bowser Jr. One side is lead by Mario who encounter Bowser Jr. and defeats him while the other side is lead by Sonic who encounter and defeat Metal Sonic. Tired of being held captive, Zelda changes into Sheik and breaks out of her cell and frees Peach and the 2 princesses join the battle. The heroes destroy the gunship as everyone lands on a fighting craft. As the two teams of Good and Evil unite they engage in one final battle but are soon interrupted by a Dark Mewtwo who summons all the portals of the captive universes. The 2 sides then have no choice but to team up to defeat the more deadly threat. With their combined forces the fighters defeat Mewtwo which separates Mewtwo and the orange gem. Mew two is knocked down while the Gem is loosed on the ground. Bowser attempts to gain possession of the gem until Mario stops him wanting to use the gem to restore the universe while Bowser wants to use it to conquer the world with is allies. The 2 sides are once divided again for the final fight for the fate of the universe. Chapter 3: The ending is depended on which side the player chooses Good, Evil or Neutral. Below are the 3 endings which the player can achieve. Good: Mario attacks Bowser and grabs the gem but Bowser attacks back as the 2 sides fight once again. Mario and Link engage in a fight with Bowser and Ganondorf but the 2 kings manage to use the gem and knock them both down. The other heroes manage to defeat the other villains and engage in the final battle with Bowser and Ganondorf. The 2 dark kings are soon defeated and Mario uses the gem to restore the remaining universes, and every thing begins to revert back to normal as the heroes say good bye to each other returning to their respective universes and trap Bowser and his allies in subspace Bad: Bowser gains the gem and escapes with his allies to Final Destination but Mario and Link catch up to them as Bowser and his allies begin their duel with the 2. The League of Villains are victorious as Bowser uses the gem with his full advantage. Bowser along with Ganondorf and his allies now conquer Subspace with the universes now part of his collection. The 2 kings plead to Peach and Zelda to rule the world along with them but when they refuse the kings reveal their collection of the defeated heroes in their trophy forms, to their horror. Neutral: The neutral ending is called by the players the "Secret Ending". The ending is achieved if the player waits awhile while they have a choice to choose Good or Bad. Before the fighters engage in their fight, Mewtwo awakes and uses the gem to merge the universes into one as the fighters soon look in the horizon of the glowing Smash Symbol formed.